The present disclosure relates to imaging lenses and imaging devices. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to technical fields of an imaging lens that ensures a small F-number in addition to a high resolution and shortening of the optical total length, and an imaging device including the imaging lens.
In recent years, pieces of portable apparatus such as cellular phones have been spread. A camera function is incorporated into many of these pieces of portable apparatus and demands for higher performance of the incorporated camera function are high. Regarding such portable apparatus, particularly demands for a high resolution and shortening of the optical total length of the imaging lens (camera module lens) for achievement of the smaller thickness of the apparatus are high.
As the imaging lens incorporated into the portable apparatus, there is e.g. an imaging lens of a four-lens configuration type formed by disposing four lenses sequentially from the object side toward the image side. As the imaging lens of such a four-lens configuration type, imaging lenses that achieve a high resolution and shortening of the optical total length with brightness equivalent to about 2.8 of the F-number have been proposed as the related art.
These imaging lenses of the related art are disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-286153, No. 2009-69193, No. 2009-122634, No. 2009-288377, and No. 2010-102162 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 to 5, respectively).